


500 Eurodollar Jinguji

by shenanigan_manifesto



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Corpo V, Domestic grumpiness, F/M, Oneshot, Porn Without Plot, Quickie, Vaginal Sex, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigan_manifesto/pseuds/shenanigan_manifesto
Summary: Oda cannot stand the blantent disrespect V showed toward his designer clothing.
Relationships: Sandayu Oda/Female V, Sandayu Oda/V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	500 Eurodollar Jinguji

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift for https://twitter.com/DemonEnthusiast. Check out the art that inspired this fic there!

“Is this all you do?”

“Hm?” V looked up at Oda, a potato chip dangling from her fingers. “What do you mean?” She tossed the snack into her mouth, crunching noisily up at the side of his face, causing him to grimace at the sound. The two of them were nestled into the couch of her apartment, TV blasting. She had her head resting in the crook of the arm that he had slung over her shoulders. 

“In your free time, this is it? Eating garbage and watching foul television?”

“What else is there?”

His pale eyebrows screwed. “Plenty. Exercise, meditation, reading…”

She smirked devilishly, rubbing her greasy fingers down the front of his black shirt. “Sounds lame.”

He sneered, pushing her away from him and inspecting the oily stain that streaked the black-patterned fabric. “This is a five-hundred eurodollar Jinguji that was a gift from Hanako-sama.”

“Oh you poor baby.” V cooed, wiggling her fingers over the buttons. “Let me help you forget about that.”

“Go wash your hands, you degenerate bitch.” He said, fiddling with the buttons himself. V reached over and gripped his chin, kissing the squishy fat that collected under his eyes as she pushed up his cheek with her thumb.

“So cranky today.”

“If I break out because of your greasy fingers I will not be happy.”

“Yeah yeah, beautiful Oda-kun, I know.” V goaded, releasing his face and walking over to the sink. She hummed as she scrubbed the remnants of her snack away from her hands. After drying away the water with a towel, she paused to inspect her face, brushing wavy hair away from the golden irises of her optics.

She heard Oda walk up behind her, meeting his cold blue eyes in the reflection. He had pulled the shirt off outside her view. V bit her lip at the sight of his toned chest.

A gasp escaped her lips as he pressed his body against her suddenly, his hands planted on the counter on either side of her. His face was flushed, eyes narrowed with irritation.

“I liked that shirt.” He growled.

“Oh my god, relax, it’s not ruined. I’ve saved plenty of shirts from much worse back when I was railing synthcoke with my coworkers after hours at that shitty wine bar by Reconciliation.” She laughed as he rolled his eyes. “Yeah I know, you don’t want to know.”

She felt his hips pitch forward again, moaning slightly as he rubbed himself intensely on her backside, her legs digging into the countertop.

“Your turn.” He murmured, pulling her shirt up around her head. He didn’t release her from the weight of his body until they were both completely unclothed. V’s eyes stayed cool and flirty on his flustered face as he looked at her body in the mirror.

He planted his feet behind her, pressing his erection firmly into her naked backside. She flexed her knees and pushed back, grinding her ass on him with a teasing smile on her face. Her breath hitched as she watched as his hands moved up and over her ribs.

Oda inhaled sharply through his nose as he palmed her breast. She smirked; Sandayu Oda was a noble type, but he was still a red-blooded man at the end of the day. She’d always pour over the way his body would react when he touched her, his discipline failing to hold back his lustful reflexes as he savored her body.

“Ow!” V winched as he bit down on her shoulder. It had surprised her, his teeth hurt as they intruded down on her skin, but the tingle of the pain caused her to giggle. “What crawled up your ass today?”

“You are crude.” Oda mumbled into her before biting down again. He was softer this time, nipping her soft skin up into her neck. “And you know why.” She tipped her head back to rest on his shoulder, a cascading mesh of their black hair blending together.

“You say that like we’re not being nasty already.”

“And you say that as if you’re not enjoying it.” He shot back, pressing his mouth to her ear. She felt his fingers trail down her stomach, his adept hands slipping between her legs. Coupled with his hot breath in her ear, her lip quivered as she craved him to touch her even more. “Are you lying to me?”

“I’d never.” She watched his pupils bloom with lust as he slipped his fingers through her skin, feeling her excitement. “You always give yourself away, know that? Woulda thought someone like you would have their cute little face under wraps.”

“Quiet.” Oda grabbed a fistful of her hair, pushing her head away from his so she was bent over the counter. V’s eyes burned with excitement; after all, she could easily rip the entire sink off its foundation, but feeling Oda push her around lit her belly on fire.

“You gonna make me or wh-” Oda answered her question before she could form the words, sinking into her deeply with a shuddered gasp. She couldn’t hold her moan back at the sensation, her eyes rolling back slightly. He felt divine, the angry tension from his body hitting her insides in such a way that made her toes curl.

He maintained intense eye contact with her through the mirror, his lips curled back into an adorable scowl as he fucked her ruthlessly from behind. V maintained her poker face as long as she was able, scrambling for something to grip as he anchored himself to her with her hips. Sloshy noises echoed out from the two of them between their moans.

V felt her body tense as he hit her spot over and over, dropping her cool expression as he ran his hand down to rub her clit.

“Oh my god.” She groaned, pressing her palms into the smeared glass of the mirror. “Don’t stop…” As he rocked their bodies close to her orgasm, she flicked her eyes back up to him. His face screwed with exertion, cheeks burning, eyes squeezed shut as he finally came into her with a whimper.

His body was misted with sweat as he leaned over, kissing her shoulder blade softly as he pulled out of her. He hit her ass with his palm with a  _ smack _ and dug his fingers into her flesh.

“So there  _ is _ something that we both like to do.” V teased, straightening her back and turning to face him. Her knees were weak, wobbling slightly as her body cooled. He laced his arms around her middle, pulling her close and placing a loving kiss on her lips. She slung her arms around his neck, running fingers through his tousled hair.

“Shut up.” He murmured into her lips, a smile finally curling on his face.


End file.
